


Caramel scent

by amalietheunicorn



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Anne with an E - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert and Anne, Shirbert, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalietheunicorn/pseuds/amalietheunicorn
Summary: A certain boy is back, and Anne is thrilled.





	Caramel scent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Amalie and I'm obsessed with Anne with an E.  
> I wrote this drabble in class today, and I wanted to share it with someone so here you go.  
> I would quickly like to remind you that english is not my first language, so grammar might not be perfect, but I believe I've gotten most mistakes out. But if you do find any please let me know! Thank you :)

Anne ran down the little path in the forest. It was once again spring in Avonlea, and the flowers and trees were slowly blooming. The news had been delivered to Green Gables, by a very excited Rachel Lynde. She had been ecstatic about being the one to deliver the news to the Cuthbert's. She knew that Anne in particular, would be thrilled. And true enough, Rachel had barely finished speaking, before Anne was tying her shoes and out the door. 

Now Anne was rushing through the Violet Vale, when she suddenly bumped into something. Her grin widened when she saw Diana standing in front of her. "Anne! Marilla told me you were already rushed off, so I came looking for you. Isn't it wonderful?" Anne hugged her best friend tightly: "It's delightful! I could barely contain my excitement back in the house. That reminds me, I should probably apologise to Marilla for running off! But It's been so long, I just couldn't wait."

Anne's expression faltered and turned into a slightly worried frown. "Anne?", Diana asked, her expression matching Anne's. "Well It's just- What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hasn't forgiven my behaviour last year?" Diana shook her head lightly: "Anne that's ridiculous, of course he has! Plus, it's not your fault that Ruby was in love with him!" Anne sighed:" I guess you're right. But what if she still is? Or what if his life on sea has changed him, or what if I have changed?" Diana smiled lightly and took Anne's hand: "Anne that's bollocks! You are still my magnificent friend, and if he can't see that he's an idiot", Anne lightened up a bit. "Thank you, Diana. I think you're marvellous too!"

Diana grinned: "Now come on!", they ran off, both laughing once again. They gradually neared the Blythe house. A little flock, with most of Avonlea's citizens were already gathered outside. There were loads of joyful laughter, and hugs, but the brunette was not yet in sight. As Anne and Diana slowly, approached the group, they were met by a very enthusiastic Ruby. She was heavily blushing beneath the freckles, and her eyes were glowing with bliss. "He's here, he's back!", she exclaimed in a frantic voice.

As Anne looked up from the tiny Ruby, the crowd moved slightly aside to reveal, a grinning Gilbert. He certainly had changed, but not in a bad way. He was taller, and he looked older, more grown up. But his curls were still there, and gosh did Anne love those curls. She walked slowly towards him, as he looked at her with the same intensity. "Anne!", "Gilbert!", they blurted out at the same time. Then Gilbert wrapped his arms around her, and she returned the embrace. He smelled like the ocean, but there were still hints of his usual caramel scent. And as she stood there in his arms, she knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
